Netflix Showdown
Netflix Showdown ''is a fan-made fighting game (made by CouyZ or Rainbow Wisp (talk)) based on the streaming app/website known as Netflix. There are Wii and Nintendo 3DS versions of the game entitled '''Netflix Showdown: Story Mode with a different cover art, locations and roster of playable characters. Gameplay This game works like Super Smash Bros., except for one thing.... The characters you get to play as have Primary, Secondary and Tertiary Attacks, and instead of Final Smashes, each of them has this thing called a . A Megaflix is an attack move that happens when you fill up your . The controls work like Disney Channel XD Smash Zone. Except the Assist Character control is replaced with the same control as Shield/Block. Playable Characters This fan game uses playable fighters from 10 Netflix Original Series. This means there are 20 characters to play as. 12 of them are default, which is why only they are shown in this picture of the roster. There are 8 hidden characters to unlock in order to fullify the character selection. As seen in the picture, the default characters are: *Glitter Lucky, Glitter Sunny, Glitter Breeze (Glitter Force) *Richie Rich, Irona (Richie Rich) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show) *Danger Mouse (Netflix Original Series of the same name) *Bojack Horseman (Netflix Original Series of the same name) *Lyla, Nixie (Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure) *Emma (LEGO Friends: Power of Friendship) *Oona (Puffin Rock) The 8 hidden characters are: *Glitter Peace, Glitter Spring (Glitter Force): Complete Break the Targets as the other 3 members of the Glitter Force. *Harper Rich (Richie Rich): Complete Classic Mode as Richie Rich or Irona. *Eep Crood, Thunk Crood (Dawn of the Croods): Use Mr. Peabody and Sherman 10 times in battle. *Sirena (Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure): Use Lyla or Nixie 4 times in battle. *Olivia (LEGO Friends: Power of Friendship): Complete Break the Targets as Emma. *Frank Murphy (F is for Family): Use Bojack Horseman 8 times in battle. Stages There are 10 stages in the game that represent the 10 Netflix Original Series. #Rainbow Hills Middle School (Glitter Force) #Rich Family Mansion (Richie Rich) #Mr. Peabody's Apartment (The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show) #London (Danger Mouse) #Bojack's House (Bojack Horseman) #Mako Island (Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure) #Heartlake City (LEGO Friends: Power of Friendship) #Puffin Rock (Netflix Original Series of the same name) #Stone Age (Dawn of the Croods) #Murphy Family Household (F Is For Family) Trivia *CouyZ watched the 10 Netflix Original Series in order to put their content altogether in this fighting fangame. *The Megaflix's last 12 seconds and can be performed by one fighter at a time in battle, but they have their own musical track that also lasts 12 seconds. *A sequel for both fangames is revealed in the name of '''''Netflix Showdown 2: Remotely Rampaged Rerun and it will be made in the beginning of October 2016. *This game, along with its Wii/3DS version and the Disney Channel XD games are the main reason for CouyZ's All-Star Smash Bros. to be delayed for 2018.